


Quiet Mornings

by TCRegan



Series: The Outside World [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke appreciates Sol's hands and stolen kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Something about these two. I totally blame the OP and the appreciative anon on the kinkmeme for this. Had to make a collection in case I jot down any more drabbles/ficlets.

"Hm. I was eight when I went to the Circle," Sol said. "That was Orlais. Then I came here at twelve."

They were lying together on a blanket, in the spot that Hawke had designated as theirs. The island wasn't very big, but there was a flat area of sandy beach opposed to the usual sharp rock near the back. It was early morning, before the Gallows courtyard was even open for its merchants, and most of the templars and other mages were still fast asleep. Hawke loved moments like this, curled next to Sol, watching the sun come up over the mountains, the sky faded from dark pink into blue.

"You were young."

"My magic manifested quickly. My uncle was surprised. But I'd always had an affinity for potions and enchanting things."

"You sounded brilliant even as a child."

Sol chuckled appreciatively and Hawke, his head resting on him, heard it deep in his chest. He leaned up, propping his head against his fist, looking down at him. No one knew of their relationship. While his friends would comment that he was spending an awful lot of time in the Gallows, Hawke brushed it off as having to run errands for Orsino or Meredith. Being the Champion kept him busy. Sol shifted, folding his hands behind his head, smiling up at Hawke.

"You're gorgeous," Hawke noted.

"Hardly," Sol replied. "I've wrinkles around my eyes and I've been losing my hair for the last five years. It's getting worse. I'm afraid I'll look like the first enchanter soon."

Hawke laughed, leaning down to kiss him. He'd only meant to peck him on the lips, but Sol reached up, threading his fingers into Hawke's hair, holding him in place. Hawke groaned into the kiss, shifting to slide a leg over Sol's.

Sol grinned, breaking the kiss, releasing him. "So why?"

"Hm?" Hawke muttered, slightly breathless and a little giddy.

"Champion of Kirkwall. Family estate in Hightown. Yet you come here to bring me flowers and stories and drive me insane with your smile. You could have anyone you want."

"Maker, you sound like how my mother used to."

"Well, I am likely old enough to be your parent…"

"Oh stop that," Hawke said, taking his hand. He kissed his fingertips, admiring their length, their skill. He thought about Sol's hands a lot, especially when was at home alone, unable to visit him here. "It was the money at first," he admitted. "I needed coin, you were offering it. But the way you looked at me…"

"You'll think me a perverted old man if I tell you what I was thinking."

"Tell me anyway."

"Your arms."

Hawke laughed. "My arms?"

"I knew you were a mage," Solivitus said, reaching up, drawing his fingertips up and down Hawke's biceps, which were exposed from the sleeveless tunic he wore. "But I'd never seen a mage with such defined muscles."

"I grew up on a farm," Hawke explained.

"Ah. I see. There's no heavy lifting required in the Circle. We're all soft here."

"I like soft," Hawke said, leaning down for another kiss.

Sol chuckled. "Mm. I'm glad," he whispered, returning it.

Mornings, Hawke decided, were definitely his favorite part of the day.


End file.
